91cm
"91cm" by Toshiyuki Toyonaga is the ending theme of ''Durarara!!x2 Ten'' episode 1.5. It was first released as the B side to the single "Day you laugh" and re-released on June 1, 2016, as a track on "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 1st LIVE Today you laugh," the DVD included in Toyonaga's first mini album, C"LR"OWN. Included on the album were "Day you laugh," "Reflection," "Reason..." and a Durarara!! medley comprised of "Uragiri no Yuuyake," "Complication," "HEADHUNT," and "NEVER SAY NEVER." The song was included in "Toshiyuki Toyonaga 2nd LIVE -Singing CROWN. Dancing CLOWN.-," the DVD accompanying Toyonaga's second album, With LIFE, released March 7, 2018. "C"LR"OWN," "Reason..." and a Latin arrangement of "Day you laugh" were also included on the disk. Single Track List # Day you laugh 3:25 # 91 cm 5:30 # Day you laugh -instrumental- 3:25 # 91 cm -instrumental- 5:27 Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 傘もささずに歩いてた 道標の無いこの世界 振り返っても前を見ても 先が分からなくて ただがむしゃらに歩いては 道草食って足取られたり ゴールラインを探したまま 刻だけが過ぎていた 風立ちぬ　生い茂る 青々とした木々よ 枯らしたくないこの気持ち どうか忘れないで ずっと　ずっと　この距離で ずっと　ずっと　笑いあって きっと　貴女と僕のこの距離は みんなが側にいてくれるから みんなが側にいてくれたから |-| Rōmaji= Kasa mo sasazu ni aruiteta Michishirube no nai kono sekai Furikaette mo mae wo mite mo Saki ga wakaranakute Tada gamushara ni aruite wa Michikusakutte ashi toraretari Goal line wo sagashita mama Koku dake ga sugite ita Kaze tachinu oishigeru Ao ao to shita kigi yo Karashi takunai kono kimochi Douka wasurenaide Zutto zutto kono kyori de Zutto zutto waraiatte Kitto anata to boku no kono kyori wa Minna ga soba ni ite kureru kara Minna ga soba ni ite kureta kara |-| English translation= Without an umbrella, I've walked This world without signposts Even if I look back or look forward I don't understand what's ahead I was walking in vain Wasting time on the wrong path While searching for the goal line Only time passed by Still and overgrown Lush and vibrant trees I do not want to let go of these feelings Please, never forget them Forever, forever, from this distance Forever, forever, since we last laughed Surely, this distance between me and you Is because everyone is by our side Is because everyone was by our side Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 傘もささずに歩いてた 道標の無いこの世界 振り返っても前を見ても 先が分からなくて ただがむしゃらに歩いては 道草食って足取られたり ゴールラインを探したまま 刻だけが過ぎていた 風立ちぬ　生い茂る 青々とした木々よ 貴女との思い出はここに根付いてるから ずっと　ずっと　この距離で ずっと　ずっと　笑いあって きっと　貴女と　僕の軌跡は みんなが側にいてくれるから 雲間に光差す頃 ふと周りを見渡せば 大事な人や仲間たち 穏やかに笑っていて ずっと一人だと思ってた 道標の無いこの世界 ゴールラインを探してたのは 僕だけと知ったんだ 隣には 貴女がいて 静かに目を伏せるよ 貴女との思い出はきっと褪せないから ずっと　ずっと　この距離で ずっと　ずっと　笑いあって いつか　刻が経ち　逢えた時に みんなが笑顔でいてくれるように 風立ちぬ　生い茂る 青々とした木々よ 枯らしたくないこの気持ち どうか忘れないで ずっと　ずっと　この距離で ずっと　ずっと　笑いあって きっと　貴女と僕のこの距離は みんなが側にいてくれるから みんなが側にいてくれたから |-| Rōmaji= Kasa mo sasazu ni aruiteta Michishirube no nai kono sekai Furikaette mo mae wo mite mo Saki ga wakaranakute Tada gamushara ni aruite wa Michikusakutte ashi toraretari Goal line wo sagashita mama Koku dake ga sugite ita Kaze tachinu oishigeru Ao ao to shita kigi yo Anata to no omoide wa koko ni netsuiteru kara Zutto zutto kono kyori de Zutto zutto waraiatte Kitto kijo to boku no kiseki wa Minna ga soba ni ite kureru kara Kumoma ni hikari sasu koro Futo mawari wo miwataseba Daiji na hito ya nakama-tachi Odayaka ni waratte ite Zutto hitori da to omotteta Michishirube no nai kono sekai Goal line wo sagashiteta no wa Boku dake to shitta'n da Tonari ni wa anata ga ite Shizuka ni me wo fuseru yo Anata to no omoide wa kitto asenai kara Zutto zutto kono kyori de Zutto zutto waraiatte Itsuka toki ga tachi aeta toki ni Minna ga egao de ite kureru you ni Kaze tachinu oishigeru Aoao to shita kigi yo Karashi takunai kono kimochi Douka wasurenaide Zutto zutto kono kyori de Zutto zutto waraiatte Kitto anata to boku no kono kyori wa Minna ga soba ni ite kureru kara Minna ga soba ni ite kureta kara |-| English translation= Without an umbrella, I've walked This world without signposts Even if I look back or look forward I don't understand what's ahead I was walking in vain Wasting time on the wrong path While searching for the goal line Only time passed by Still and overgrown Lush and vibrant trees My memories with you are rooted here Forever, forever, from this distance Forever, forever, since we last laughed Surely, you and I are on this path Because everyone is by our side When lights shine between the clouds If I suddenly look around Precious people and my friends Are gently laughing I thought I was always going to be alone On this world without signposts I was searching for the goal line But I was the only one You are next to me And I quietly glance down Because my memories with you are surely never going to fade Forever, forever, from this distance Forever, forever, since we last laughed One day, when time passes and we meet again Everyone will be smiling Still and overgrown Lush and vibrant trees I do not want to let go of these feelings Please, never forget them Forever, forever, from this distance Forever, forever, since we last laughed Surely, this distance between me and you Is because everyone is by our side Is because everyone was by our side Category:Music